harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes ist der siebte und letzte Band der Harry-Potter-Serie der britischen Autorin J. K. Rowling. Die Originalausgabe erschien am 21.07.07 im Bloomsbury Verlag, die 767 Seiten umfassende deutsche Übersetzung folgte am 27.10.07 im Carlsen-Verlag und die wieder von Rufus Beck gelesene deutsche Hörbuchversion erst einige Monate danach am 11.01.08. Schon am Erscheinungswochenende der Originalausgabe wurde der Band in Großbritannien über 11 Mio mal verkauft und selbst die englische Ausgabe hielt sich monatelang auf den deutschen Bestsellerlisten, ehe die deutschsprachige Version herauskam und diesen Platz übernahm. Bereits als die Autorin im Dezember 2006 den Originaltitel des Bandes bekanntgab, setzten bei der weltweiten Fan-Gemeinde Spekulationen über dessen Bedeutung und den möglichen Ausgang der Serie ein (vergl. Was "Deathly Hallows" bedeutet). In den Monaten vor der Veröffentlichung schürten zahlreiche vermeintlichen Insider-Informationen die Spannung (vergl. Vorab-Aussagen der Produktionsbeteiligten über den erwarteten Band 7). Inhalt An Harry Potters 17. Geburtstag herrscht Schrecken in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die sich Todesser nennen, regieren das Zaubererministerium und manipulieren dadurch das ganze Land. Nur Wenige leisten Widerstand, denn sie werden dafür grausam bestraft. Und in diesem Chaos steht Harry, nun da Dumbledore gestorben ist, allein vor dem Problem Voldemorts Horkurxe zu vernichten. Horkurxe sind Teile Voldemorts Seele und solange diese intakt sind, ist er unsterblich. Harry muss nun die restlichen 5, von den ehemals 7 Horkruxen, finden und zerstören, damit er die Welt von Voldemort befreien kann. Harry kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurück und gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine sucht er verdeckt nach den Horkurxen. Nach vielen Gefahren schaffen die drei es schließlich, durch die Hilfe von Freunden, 2 Horkurxe zu zerstören. Auf ihrer Reise begegnen dem Trio die Heiligtümer des Todes. Das sind drei Gegenstände aus einer Legende, nämlich ein Tarnumhang, ein mächtiger Zauberstab und der Stein der Auferstehung, die deren Besitzer vor dem Tod beschützen sollen. Aber schließlich kehren Harry, Ron und Hermine doch nach Hogwarts zurückt, aber nicht als Schüler, sondern um die fehlenden Horkurxe zu zerstören und in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gegen Voldemorts Herrschaft zu kämpfen. Aber auch in Hogwarts regieren die Todesser. Durch ein Widerstandsorden aus Schülern, Lehren und Freunden kann sich Hogwarts lange halten. Harry kann dadurch einen Horkux finden und vernichten. Aber die Schlacht fordert viele Opfer. So stirbt auch Severus Snape, von dem Harry jahrelang dachte, dass er ein Feind und Todesser ist. In einer Erinnerung von Snape erfährt Harry nicht nur das Snape auf seiner Seite stand, sondern auch das in ihm selbst ein 7. Horkurx besteht und er nun sterben muss, damit Voldemort getötet werden kann. Harry stellt sich Voldemort, doch dessen Todesfluch schickt Harry nur in eine Zwischenwelt, ein Art Bahnhof, in der er Dumbledore wieder trifft. Nur der Horkrux in Harry ist vernichtet, und er selbst hat jetzt die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod. Er entscheidet sich fürs Leben, um die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Harry stellt sich zunächst aber tot und Voldemort lässt ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden bringen. Neville Longbottom, ein Freund Harrys, bringt in seiner Wut Nagini, Voldemort’s Schlange, um. Diese war der letzte Horkurx. Harry gelingt es nun in einem Duell Voldemort zu töten. Die Zaubererwelt ist von dem Schrecken befreit und Harry ist der Besitzer aller Heiligtümer des Todes. Er entscheidet sich aber für ein normales Leben, und behält nur den Tarnumhang für sich. Das alles hätte er ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde nicht geschafft, besonders nicht ohne Hermine und Ron, die im Laufe des Buches ein Liebespaar werden. Das letzte Kapitel des Buches spielt 19 Jahre später. Harry ist glücklicher Ehemann und Vater von 3 Kindern und führt seit 19 Jahren ein normales, sicheres Leben. Kapitelübersichten #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich|'Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich']] (im Original: The Dark Lord Ascending) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#In memoriam|'In memoriam']] (im Original: In Memoriam) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Dursleys reisen ab|'Die Dursleys reisen ab']] (im Original: The Dursleys Departing) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die sieben Potters|'Die sieben Potters']] (im Original: The Seven Potters) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Gefallener Krieger|'Gefallener Krieger']] (im Original: Fallen Warrior) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Ghul im Schlafanzug|'Der Ghul im Schlafanzug']] (im Original: The Ghoul In Pyjamas) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore|'Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore']] (im Original: The Will Of Albus Dumbledore) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Hochzeit|'Die Hochzeit']] (im Original: The Wedding) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Ein Versteck|'Ein Versteck']] (im Original: A Place To Hide) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Kreachers Geschichte|'Kreachers Geschichte']] (im Original: Kreacher´s Tale) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Bestechungsgeschenk|'Das Bestechungsgeschenk']] (im Original: The Bribe) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Magie ist Macht|'Magie ist Macht']] (im Original: Magic is Might) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige|'Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige']] (im Original: The Muggel-Born Registration Commission) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Dieb|'Der Dieb']] (im Original: The Thief) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Rache des Kobolds|'Die Rache des Kobolds']] (im Original: The Goblin´s Revenge) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Godric's Hollow|'Godric's Hollow']] (im Original: Godric´s Hollow) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Bathildas Geheimnis|'Bathildas Geheimnis']] (im Original: Bathilda's Secret) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Bathildas Geheimnis|'Bathildas Geheimnis']] (im Original: Bathilda´s Secret) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore|'Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore']] (im Original: The Life And Lies Of Albus Dumbledore) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die silberne Hirschkuh|'Die silberne Hirschkuh']] (im Original: The Silver Doe) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Xenophilius Lovegood|'Xenophilius Lovegood']] (im Original: Xenophilius Lovegood) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern|'Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern']] (im Original: The Tale Of The Three Brothers) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Heiligtümer des Todes|'Die Heiligtümer des Todes']] (im Original: The Deathly Hallows) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Haus Malfoy|'Das Haus Malfoy']] (im Original: Malfoy Manor) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Zauberstabmacher|'Der Zauberstabmacher']] (im Original: The Wandmaker) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Shell Cottage|'Shell Cottage']] (im Original: Shell Cottage) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Gringotts|'Gringotts']] (im Original: Gringotts) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das letzte Versteck|'Das letzte Versteck']] (im Original: The Final Hiding Place) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der fehlende Spiegel|'Der fehlende Spiegel']] (im Original: The Missing Mirror) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das verschollene Diadem|'Das verschollene Diadem']] (im Original: The Lost Diadem) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape|'Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape']] (im Original: The Sacking Of Severus Snape) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Schlacht von Hogwarts|'Die Schlacht von Hogwarts']] (im Original: The Battle Of Hogwarts) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Elderstab|'Der Elderstab']] (im Original: The Elder Wand) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Geschichte des Prinzen|'Die Geschichte des Prinzen']] (im Original: The Prince´s Tale) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Wieder der Wald|'Wieder der Wald']] (im Original: The Forest Again) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#King's Cross|'King's Cross']] (im Original: King´s Cross) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Fehler im Plan|'Der Fehler im Plan']] (im Original: The Flaw In The Plan) :: Epilog: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Neunzehn Jahre später|'Neunzehn Jahre später']] (im Original: Epilog: Nineteen Years Later) Zausammenfassungen der Kapitel Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich Der letzte Band beginnt damit, dass Voldemort mit seinen Todessern im Haus von Lucius Malfoy ein Treffen abhält. Dort entwickeln sie einen Plan, wie sie Harry Potter auf seinem Weg aus dem Lingusterweg Nr. 4 in ein sicheres Haus eines Ordensmitglieds töten können. Nachdem sich Voldemort Lucius' Stab genommen hatte, tötete er Charity Burbage, die Professorin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts für ihren Unterricht und ihre Artikel im Tagespropheten, dass sich Hexen und Zauberer kaum von Muggeln unterscheiden würden. In memoriam Harry verschafft sich währenddessen einen Überblick über den Inhalt seines Schulkoffers und sortiert die Sachen danach, ob er sie für später braucht oder nicht. In einer Pause liest er einige Artikel des letzten Tagespropheten über Albus Dumbledore, von denen einer wohlwollend - verfasst von Elphias Doge - und der andere stark kritisierend ist. In beiden enthalten ist, dass Albus' Vater Percival angeblich ein Muggelhasser war und drei Muggeljungen angegriffen hat, wofür er nach Askaban, in dessen Mauern er auch starb, kam. Ein anderer Artikel ist ein Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn, die ihre Biographie Albus Dumbledores mit dem Titel Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore präsentiert, in der sie unter anderem behauptet, dass Albus für den Tod seiner jüngeren Schwester Ariana verantwortlich war und während der Freundschaft mit Gellert Grindelwald reinblut-rassistische Ideen entwickelte. Die Dursleys reisen ab Harry Potter bedauert, dass er Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr über seine Vergangenheit gefragt hatte, aber als er das Haus verlässt, ist dieser Gedanke wieder verschwunden. Er überzeugt Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley, ihr Heim zu verlassen, damit sie nicht von Todessern gefangen genommen werden könnten. Schließlich begleiten sie die Ordensmitglieder Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel zu einem unbekannten Ort. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch der Dursleys bedankt sich Dudley nochmals bei Harry dafür, dass er seine Seele im Zuge des Dementorenangriffs in Little Whinging gerettet hat. Die sieben Potters Gefallener Krieger Der Ghul im Schlafanzug Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore Die Hochzeit Ein Versteck Kreachers Geschichte Das Bestechungsgeschenk Magie ist Macht Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige Der Dieb Die Rache des Kobolds Godric's Hollow Bathildas Geheimnis Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore Die silberne Hirschkuh Xenophilius Lovegood Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern Die Heiligtümer des Todes Das Haus Malfoy Ehe die Kopfgeldjäger die drei sehen, schleudert Hermine einen Verbrennfluch in Harrys Gesicht, der es bis zur Unkenntlichkeit anschwellen lässt. Die Kopfgeldjäger sind Fenrir Greyback, sein Gefährte Scabior und andere nicht namentlich genannte Helfershelfer. Zunächst halten sie die neuen Gefangenen für flüchtige Muggelstämmige und fesseln sie an die anderen, die sie in dieser Nacht erwischt haben, nämlich an Dean Thomas und den Kobold Griphook. Als sie das Zelt durchsuchen, entdecken sie Gryffindors Schwert und eine Zeitung, in der ein Bild verrät, wie Hermine aussieht und dass sie mit Harry Potter unterwegs sein soll. Weil Greyback in dem verquollenen Gesicht eine Narbe zu erkennen glaubt, hält er es für lukrativer, die Beute direkt in das Haus der Malfoys zu bringen, wo Lord Voldemort derzeit Quartier machen soll. Während die Kopfgeldjäger ihre Gefangenen untersuchen hat Harry wieder brennende Schmerzen in seiner Narbe und lässt mehrfach kurz zu, dass er sich als Voldemort erlebt: Er dringt durch das Fenster einer hohen Festung in die Zelle eines zahnlosen alten Mannes ein, der ihm hämisch sagt, seine Reise sei vergeblich gewesen, er habe ES nie gehabt. Schlussendlich bringt Voldemort den Alten um. Harry zwingt sich, nach kleinen Einblicken sofort wieder in seine eigene Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Bei den Malfoys angekommen, kann Harry zunächst nicht einwandfrei identifiziert werden. Selbst Draco Malfoy gibt kein eindeutiges Urteil ab. Zögerlich bestätigt Draco aber die Identitäten von Ron und Hermine. Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange kommen aber zu dem Schluss, es könne nur Harry sein. Als sie Voldemort rufen will, erblickt Bellatrix das Schwert von Gryffindor, stoppt den Ruf und wird panisch: wenn das Schwert in den Händen von Harry ist, dann muss er es aus ihrer Schatzkammer bei Gringotts entwendet haben. Außer sich vor Entsetzen fragt sie, was er sonst noch dort gestohlen habe. Während Bellatrix die Antwort darauf aus Hermine herausfoltern will, werden Harry, Ron und die anderen Gefangenen in einem unmittelbar darunter gelegenen Kerker eingesperrt. Von oben dringen Hermines Schreie und Bellatrix gebrüllte Fragen durch die Decke. Weil die gefolterte Hermine darauf besteht, das Schwert im Wald gefunden zu haben, wird der gefangene Griphook geholt, um die Echtheit des Schwertes zu begutachten. Außer den neuen Gefangenen sind schon Luna und Ollivander in dieser Kerkerzelle. Luna kann die Fesseln der Neuankömmlinge durchtrennen. Als Harry verzweifelt in seinem Brustbeutel nach irgendetwas Hilfreichem wühlt, sieht er ein blaues Auge in der Spiegelscherbe, das er um Hilfe anfleht. Kurz darauf appariert der Hauself Dobby mitten in den für magische Menschen ausweglosen Kerker. Harrys Wunsch entsprechend bringt der Hauself zunächst alle Gefangenen bis auf Ron und Harry selbst aus dem Kerker heraus in das Haus von Bill und Fleur. Wegen des lauten Appariergeräuschs wird Wurmschwanz nach unten geschickt um nachzusehen, was mit den Gefangenen los ist. Im Kerker sind aber nur noch Harry und Ron. Da Wurmschwanz einen Moment lang zögert seinen einstigen Lebensretter Harry anzugreifen, wendet sich die silberne Handprothese, die Wurmschwanz von Voldemort bekommen hat, plötzlich gegen ihn selbst und erwürgt ihn unerbittlich. Durch die nun geöffnete Kerkertür schleichen Harry und Ron nach oben und belauschen vor der Tür, wie der gefangene Kobold Griphook Hermines falsche Behauptung bestätigt, das Schwert sei nur eine Kopie. Beruhigt ruft Bellatrix Voldemort herbei, und will Hermine dem Werwolf überlassen. Ron stürzt mit einem Schrei dazwischen und entwaffnet Bellatrix. In das entbrennende Kampfgetümmel lässt der zurückkehrende Dobby den riesigen Kronleuchter fallen, Harry erbeutet die Zauberstäbe von Draco, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz und wirft Ron einen davon zu. Ron zieht Hermine unter dem Kronleuchter hervor und disappariert mit ihr nach Shell Cottage. Harry greift nach Griphook und dem Schwert und kann noch vor Voldemorts Eintreffen mit Dobby verschwinden. Erst als sie gelandet sind, bemerkt Harry, dass Dobby beim Abflug noch von Bellatrix' Messer tödlich getroffen worden ist. Dobby stirbt in Harrys Armen. Der Zauberstabmacher Shell Cottage Gringotts Das letzte Versteck Der fehlende Spiegel Das verschollene Diadem Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape Die Schlacht von Hogwarts Der Elderstab Die Geschichte des Prinzen Wieder der Wald King's Cross Der Fehler im Plan Neunzehn Jahre später 19 Jahre nach den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts treffen sich die Protagonisten am 1. September in King's Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Die Familie Potter umfasst nun 5 Personen. Harry und Ginevra Weasley haben geheiratet und bringen nun ihren jüngeren Sohn Albus Severus zum Bahnhof, der sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt. Sein älterer Bruder James Sirius, der die Vorwitzigkeit seines Großvaters James geerbt zu haben scheint, besucht Hogwarts schon länger. Er ist der dominantere der beiden Brüder und erzählt dem unsicheren Albus oft Geschichten über Hogwarts, um diesen zu verunsichern. Albus ist ein wenig unsicher und ängstlich, der ruhigere der beiden Brüder und das einzige von Harrys drei Kindern, das die grünen Augen seiner Großmutter Lily Luna geerbt hatte. Allgemein ist er Harry am ähnlichsten. Die jüngere Schwester der beiden, Lily Luna, ist traurig und jammert, weil sie noch zwei Jahre zu jung ist, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Auf dem Bahnsteig treffen sie Hermine und Ron, die ebenfalls geheiratet und zwei Kinder bekommen haben, Rose, die mit Albus in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen wird und die offensichtlich ebenso intelligent und wissbegierig ist, wie ihre Mutter und Hugo, der wie Lily noch zu jung ist. Die beiden Familien scheinen eng befreundet und das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Ron hat sich in all den Jahren kaum geändert; noch heute ist er tollpatschig und vorwitzig und sie ist die Strenge und Belehrende, auch wenn sie sich dabei bestens ergänzen. Auf dem vollen Bahnsteig treffen die beiden Familien neben Percy Weasley auch Draco Malfoy, der eine reinblütige Hexe namens Astoria Greengrass geheiratet hatte, die jüngere Schwester von Daphne Greengrass, einer Slytherinschülerin in Harrys Jahrgang, und einen Sohn bekommen hatte, Scorpius Hyperion, der mit Rose und Albus nach Hogwarts geht (es wird bemerkt, dass Scorpius seinem Vater Draco ebenso ähnlich sei, wie Albus Harry ähnelte) und James berichtet, dass er Teddy Lupin, den Sohn von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks und Harrys Patensohn entdeckt hatte, wie er Victoire Weasley küsst, die Tochter von Bill und Fleur Weasley (die am ersten Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts geboren wurde - "Victoire" bedeutet: Sieg). Die beiden haben noch zwei weitere Kinder, Dominique und Louis Weasley. Über Teddy Lupin wird gesagt, dass er der Familie Potter sehr nahesteht, öfter zum Abendessen kommt und offensichtlich für Harrys Kinder wie ein großer Bruder ist. Neville Longbottom ist inzwischen Professor für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts und Rubeus Hagrid ist noch immer mit den Familien befreundet, denn er lädt Albus zu sich zum Tee ein. Harry trägt im übrigen noch immer die alte Uhr von Fabian Prewett, die ihm Molly Weasley einst zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Kurz bevor Albus den Zug besteigt, gesteht er seinem Vater Harry, dass er ernsthafte Sorgen hat, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Harry nimmt ihn zur Seite und erinnert ihn daran, dass er nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt worden sei (Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape) und dass letzterer ebenfalls ein Slytherin und trotzdem einer der mutigsten Männer gewesen sein, die Harry je gekannt habe (damit spielt er auf die Tatsache an, dass Severus Snape für seine große Liebe Lily Evans jahrelang ein Doppelleben geführt hatte und schließlich gestorben war, nur um Harry um Lilys Willen zu schützen, was Albus natürlich erst viel später erfahren wird). Er beruhigt Albus, dass er jedes der vier Häuser für seinen Sohn akzeptieren würde und erzählt ihm auch, dass der Sprechende Hut damals seine Wahl für Gryffindor akzeptiert hatte. Dies beruhigt Albus und er steigt in den Zug. Als Harry Albus zum Abschied winkt, streift er gedankenlos seine Narbe, die ihn seit 19 Jahren nicht mehr geschmerzt hatte. 'Anmerkungen': Im Nachhinein ist in Harrys Bekanntenkreis noch Folgendes geschehen (Äußerungen von Joanne Rowling): Harry Potter *ist mittlerweile Leiter der Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium. *Er spricht kein Parsel mehr, seit er kein Horkrux mehr ist. Hermine Granger *kehrt als einzige der Drei noch einmal zurück und macht ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts (natürlich glänzend). *Später leitet sie die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und setzt sich selbstverständlich für die Elfenrechte ein. *Anschließend leitet sie die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und revolutioniert das Anti-Muggel-Gesetz. Ron Weasley *leitet nun gemeinsam mit George den Scherzartikelladen. Harry, Ron und Hermine *sind in die Reihe der Schokofroschsammelkarten aufgenommen worden. Ginny Weasley *spielt zunächst Quidditch bei den Holyhead Harpies, wird dann jedoch Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten. George Weasley *hat Angelina Johnson geheiratet und mit ihr zwei Kinder bekommen: Fred II. und Roxanne Weasley *Er kommt niemals über Fred's Tod hinweg und legt sich auch niemals ein magisches Ohr zu. Percy Weasley *hat eine Frau namens Audrey geheiratet und mit ihr zwei Kinder bekommen: Molly II. Weasley und Lucy Weasley Luna Loovegood *hat Rolf Scamander geheiratet, den Enkel von Newt Scamander, dem Autor von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind und mit ihm Zwillinge bekommen, Lorcan und Lysander. Neville Longbottom *heiratet Hannah Abbott, die später die Wirtin des "Tropfenden Kessels" wird. *Bevor er Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts wird, arbeitet er mit Harry und den anderen Widerstandskämpfern in der Aurorenzentrale. Minerva McGonagall *ist zukünftige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, übt dieses Amt allerdings nicht bis an das Ende ihres Lebens aus. Kingsley Shacklebolt *bleibt Zaubereiminister, reformiert die Zaubereigesetzgebung und schafft die Dementoren als Wächter von Askaban ab. Severus Snape *bekommt trotz seines Rauswurfs einen Platz in der Reihe der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, als Porträt im Büro hinter dem Wasserspeier. Dudley Dursley *bekommt zwei Kinder und hin und wieder Weihnachtskarten von Harry. Cho Chang *hat einen Muggel geheiratet. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt)